


Reflection

by chokeproof



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokeproof/pseuds/chokeproof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison wonders and wishes about how he might feel about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

Something summer nights warranted were hours of unrest. Thin cotton shirts removed and nothing on but a pair of polyester nylon panties, bra long discarded. Allison liked the way her skin felt with nothing but a thin coat of sweat. Even her sheet was too much. The air wasn't even breezy, it was deathly still. All she could do was lie and think. What was there to think about though?

School? No. She was already caught up in everything. No teachers were ever on her case unless she'd had one of her famous shutdowns, papers thrown all over the class floor and hair in clenched fists. Parents? What was there to think about? Her mother treated her like a distant cousin that was mooching off food and electricity. Her father didn't speak to her after their falling out. Maybe those four? There was endless things to mull over in relation to them. Allison been friends with them for a few months now. Five months, three weeks and two days. She wasn't keeping track or anything, it was just that the date stuck with her.

So what did they think of her? One might think it would be pretty straightforward. Everyone had an impression. For Andrew, it was a little confusing. They'd had a bumpy first month. They didn't speak after the day they'd met, in fact she was sure he hated her. Eventually, they'd cleared things up. But Allison couldn't say she knew how he felt anymore. Brian was made a little uneasy around her. She couldn't exactly blame him and his reasoning didn't need an excuse. Claire seemed pretty indifferent about her. She had trouble being nice to Allison, but again she didn't blame her or expect an explanation.

Bender was something completely different. Allison and he enjoyed eachothers company in many different ways. A nod across a classroom, a laugh in the halls, a kiss in the teacher's bathroom. And every time he shimmied up the tree to walk across her roof and slip in her window. Sometimes they were quiet, sometimes they talked without clear purpose and sometimes they got up to other various things that went without saying. But what did he think of her? It wasn't that he was hard to understand but Allison's own paranoia so often clouded her judgement that she didn't allow herself to guess what other's thought. Maybe to him, she was just another friend. Nothing spectacular but also not necessarily useless. That was more than likely, but Allison could only hope that maybe she was a little more than that.

_'A little more than that...'_ She turns from her side onto her back, sweat soaked skin pressing against the cold sheet. He's not here. Maybe he's busy tonight? She never really planned anything for when he came over and the routine was never the same every time. Sometimes he'd show up, they'd talk about the day and then they would sleep in peace. Sometimes it would turn into hot kisses and ever enjoyable sex. Sex..... it was usually something to terrifying to her. Enough to make her breakdown but with him, it was just good. Handsy and sloppy, calculated and passionate. There was no cons to sleeping with John Bender. He was rough, obedient and even gentle when he needed to be. There was never a time when she could have asked for more and even now, she was perfectly happy with the way everything was.

Unwittingly, her hand had slipped down past her thin and wearing waistband, her fingers curling inward and pressing lightly to her clit. What had gotten her so worked up in the first place? It was something she could pinpoint right off the bat. John. He'd gotten her worked up. He wasn't even in the room with her and she was already wet, craving contact. The short answer about what had brought her here in the first place, was everything about him. Everything about him was wonderful. The long answer, was enough to keep her rubbing at herself with fervor as well as leaving her with a throbbing heart.

John was unendingly sweet to her. With a flat hand he would rub her back as she willed herself to cry, after a particularly difficult day he always asked her if she was going to be alright and he wouldn't hesitate to look out for her if she felt she was in danger. He was always looking out for her, she felt safe knowing no one could really hurt her. She was gracious for that every day.

He was also funny. Always trying to make her laugh, and even when he wasn't trying she would erupt with giggles and snorts at little quips he would toss out just as regular commentary. Their senses of humor clicked perfectly, enough that when she made him laugh it was always gratifying.

To boot, he was beautiful. The most beautiful person Allison had ever laid her eyes on. His hair was always lovely to touch and admire, she found herself with her hands in it a lot, stroking it and rubbing it between pinched fingers. He hugged himself when he laughed almost always, head rearing back, eyes squeezing shut and smile overwhelming his entire face because when he laughed, he really laughed. A smile alone made him glow, the little smile lines illuminating his soft features. Even a little smirk from him made her warm up in the pit of her stomach. His body, she could look at all day. She couldn't stop herself from rubbing her hands over his hot skin when they lied side by side, and her head found a familiar place on his chest or stomach very often.

The slamming of an opening window snapped her from her haze, her hand pulling from between her pinched thighs. Ah. He was here, albeit a little later than usual. How embarrassing. She was completely naked except for panties pushed down her pelvis, skin wet and flushed. And here he was.

"You started the party without me?" His lips sat in a firm pout and his arms crossed against his chest firmly. His foot even tapped comically. She couldn't help but laugh.

"You were my motivation. Get over here." Moving as far right as she could, Allison felt rather pleasant. Unrest, uncertainty. Those weren't even on her mind anymore. It was him. He took her doubts, her fears and dashed them. That was something she undeniably loved. Some _one_ she undeniably loved. As things were, she was pleased. He brought her happiness and everything she could have ever asked for.


End file.
